The application relates generally to press brakes and, in particular, a press brake that includes a structure and mechanism for rotating the head for pressing metal in opposite directions.
A press brake machine or device is used as a tool to make precise bends in metal parts. Generally, a sheet of metal is placed within the machine and positioned precisely using a gauge. A die, which often has the shape of a “V,” is placed against the metal sheet at the point where a bend is required. A punch is pressed into the metal sheet, which in turn is pressed into the die causing the sheet to bend. Frequently, the press brake machine is configured so that die and the punch are long enough to contact the entire length or width of the sheet.
A press brake machine may include various movable gauges which are positioned such that they act to insure that a piece of material to be bent is positioned properly relative to the die. In conventional press brake machines, the punch is located above the metal sheet and the die is located under the sheet. In general, most bends have a ninety degree turn, but a press brake may also be used to form bends at various angles. However, a conventional press brake machine, may only bend the metal sheet in one direction. In a conventional press brake, the punch pushes metal into the die and the metal sheet begins to form a “V” shape with he lowest point of the “V” being beneath the punch in the die.
In many instances, a piece of sheet metal must be bent in both directions in order to create the desired shape. The inability of a conventional press brake machine to bend metal in opposing directions creates inefficiencies and adds cost to the metal forming process. When a conventional press brake machine is used for creating bends in two different directions, the sheet of metal must be removed from the device and turned over such that a bend may be made in the other direction. As described herein the present application discloses a press brake device that overcomes the limitations and deficiencies described above.